Surfacing Memories
by anime-obsession260
Summary: At the end of the second movie, Hope doesn't return Syaoran's love for Sakura. Instead, it gives the two lovers another chance in another life. A strange string of occurences cause Sakura and Syaoran to slowly remember the life and love they once shared.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so get off my case!!! =P Sorry I had Starbucks.

Minna! It's me again! And with a totally new story for ya'll!!!! Some of you might already know me. I'm the author to the stories Samurai Secret, Ice Queen, and Hidden Secrets!!!!! I hope you like this NEW story I've made!!!!!

Surfacing Memories

Chapter One

"Syaoran!!!! No...!" a girl with short auburn hair and emerald eyes that sparkled with tears sobbed.

"_I... I have to tell you... Even if my words don't mean anything to you... Syaoran!! I love you!!! _

"_You're my number one!!!"_

A young high school student sat up in bed, sweat pouring down her face. "That dream again... why? Why do I always have that dream?"

Her entire body shook. The dreams had been coming to her for some time now. Every one was different, but the people in them were always the same. Always.

A boy... brown hair and amber eyes, in Chinese clothing... and a girl... her. She was the girl...

Shaking her head furiously, the girl shifted her covers and stood up in the dark room. Slowly, she walked over to her window and drew the curtains open.

The moon was out... and the stars magnified its beauty. She always admired and loved the heavens. Their very essence drew her to them. Her tense body began to calm as she stared at the crystal white orb in the sky.

Walking back to her bed she shot a glance at her clock.

"Two o'clock, huh..." wearily she lay back down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I need to sleep..."

Listening to the snores of her older brother in the next room she managed a small smile. She shut her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sakura's POV

"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!" Kinomoto Sakura, a regular happy, genki high school student changed, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth in record time.

Running down the stairs, the long, auburn haired girl shouted a quick, "Ohayou!" to her father and brother before grabbing a piece of toast and her bag, "Gomen. I'm late! I can't eat breakfast with you guys today!!!!!"

"Oi! Kaijuu! You forgot lunch," her brother, Touya held up a brown bag. Rushing over to him, stomping his foot, shouting that she wasn't a "Kaijuu," and putting on her skates was all that it took before skating frantically to school.

"I can't believe I overslept AGAIN!" Sakura groaned as she skated along the road.

But... it's not really my fault... with all those dreams lately...

Not looking where she was headed, Sakura's emerald eyes were lost in though... until she crashed into something hard and fell backwards.

ACK!

Squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself for the painful impact of hitting the ground, her eye flashed open in surprise when she didn't connect with the pavement.

"N-Nani?" opening one eye, Sakura opened her mouth in astonishment as she saw a boy holding her up by the arm. "G-Gomen!!"

"AH.... AH... Ah... Thank you very much for saving me! Sorry for crashing into you! But I must go now! Late for school!!!!" Sakura bowed at the stranger quickly and began skating away as quickly as she could, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

He looked so familiar...

"Sakura-chan!!" a beautiful young girl with long purple hair and amethyst eyes waved and walked over to Sakura's desk. "You made it on time to class today!"

"Hehehehe... well yah... but I kind of bumped into someone on my way here... literally," she laughed.

Blinking a few times, Sakura's eyes scanned the room in slight confusion, "Ano... Tomoyo-chan... why is everyone... so excited today?"

Her friend smiled knowingly at her, "Well... two reasons. One, there's supposed to be two hot new guys transferring in from China today... and..."

Their conversation was cut short as the bell rang and teacher came in, "Ok everyone! Get in your seats."

"As you know," their teacher, Terada-sensei began. "We have two new students today... please come in."

Sakura was writing a note to Tomoyo,

"Oh... so these are the new students coming!"

Quickly folding the paper into a flower shape, Sakura deftly passed the note over to her best friend, sitting next to her.

When the paper came back, it was in the shape of a crane.

"Yah, they're supposed to both be _very_ good looking too!"

Sakura grinned at the message before looking up as the teacher introduced the new students.

"This is Li Syaoran and this is Hirizigawa Eriol. Everyone, please show them around and be kind to them!"

The class clapped. Well... actually... the girls were blushing with hearts in their eyes and the guys were clapping.

Sakura scribbled a onto the paper and it went over to Tomoyo as a boat, "The girls are _always_ like this when a cute guy comes over."

She made a silly face at Tomoyo who giggled quietly and looked at the newcomers...

One had messy brown hair and charming amber eyes that held a powerful and commanding glint to them. He was taller than Sakura and judging by his build, he looked pretty strong. His smile was cool and could melt the hearts of the entire female population at Tomoeda High.

His companion was a mysterious looking boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes guarded with glasses. His eyes held many secrets and his polite yet mysterious smile only added to his good looks.

"Nice to meet you all," the two spoke at the same time and bowed.

Wait! It-It's HIM!!!!!!!! HIM!!!! The guy I crashed into earlier!!! Wow... he looks like the guy from.... From... MY DREAM!!!

Sakura's eyes turned wide and her mouth opened in surprise and she began muttering, "H-Him?"

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu? What's wrong?" the note was only folded in half this time, Tomoyo was too worried about her friend to have time to fold it into anything fancy.

"He-he...!" Sakura began but was cut off. "Kinomoto-san, is something wrong?" Terada-sensei looked over at her. "N-No...." she blushed in embarrassment.

"Very well then... Li-san... why don't you sit behind Kinomoto-san? Hirizigawa-san, you may sit in the seat to his right."

What?!?!

Scribbling furiously into the small piece of paper, Sakura didn't even bother fold it as she thrust it into Tomoyo's hands.

"It's HIM! The guy I crashed into earlier! And you won't believe it... he looks EXACTLY liked the guy from my dreams... the ones I told you about!"

Tomoyo's surprised eyes turned to Sakura in astonishment. "What?!" she whispered.

They couldn't talk more though, since the two boys walked over and took their seats behind the two girls.

The teacher turned to the board and began writing on it, "Today, we will be learning about..."

His voice was droned out by the classes' whispers and the scritch scratch of pencil on paper.

Everyone in the room was writing notes to each other. Most of them passed to the two new students.

Sakura turned her head around in surprise as she felt a touch at the back of her head.

Syaoran was holding between his fingers, a Sakura blossom shaped piece of paper. He smiled and held it out to her.

Shyly, she smiled at him and without knowing why, blushed as she took it from his hand. Their fingers had brushed ever so slightly, but the brief contact had made her face turn even pinker.

Turning back to her desk she looked down at the note as she slowly unfolded it and read it's contents.

"Nice to see you again... pretty little angel. I hope your fall from heaven wasn't painful. I don't think I let you fall... but I'm just making sure... are you ok?"

Sakura flushed pink.

To be continued...

So... how do you think the story is? Was it a good beginning chapter? I hope so!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Kaijuu – monster

Ohayou – good morning

Gomen – Sorry

Hoe – a phrase Sakura uses when she's surprised

Daijoubu – everything alright?

Nani – What?


	2. Operation S&S

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Hehehehe. I know I gave like no warning that I was making this story. I'm sorry.

BTW there was a question about why Sakura and Syaoran and everyone else don't know each other. It's because they're in an alternate universe kind of. Also, Kero is a human in this story.

Surfacing Memories

Chapter Two

Sakura's POV

It was lunchtime, and Yamazaki was at it again. "Hey, did you know that lunchtime was first determined by...!!!"

Sakura giggled as Chiharu once again was choking her cousin, the boy with black hair and never-opening eyes, Yamazaki. The girl brown hair done up into pigtails and had a cute smile when she wasn't trying to murder Yamazaki.

Looking over at Tomoyo, Sakura asked, "You said there were two reasons everyone was excited, earlier. What was the other reason?"

"Hm?" Tomoyo had been looking away. "Sorry what?" "What were you looking at?" Sakura looked over past Tomoyo and grinned, "Has Tomoyo found something interesting to stare at? Or should I say... someone?"

Hehehehe.

Sakura looked around quickly and found that nearly all the girls were staring at the duo eating their lunch under a large tree.

Her amethyst-eyed friend blushed and put a finger to her lips, "Shh... he might hear you." A few feet behind Sakura's best friend were two boys. Li Syaoran and Hirizigawa Eriol.

"Eriol?" Sakura mouthed at Tomoyo. When the girl nodded and blushed again, Sakura grinned and called out, "Li-kun! Hirizigawa-kun! Why don't you two come over and eat with us!"

Thank goodness she doesn't have a thing for Syaoran! I like him after all... what the heck am I saying? I barely know him!

"Sakura!" Tomoyo hissed. The two boys walked over, "Sure, we'd love to."

"Konnichiwa!" Sakura smiled. "You already know me, but this is Daidouji Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and her boyfriend, Terada-sensei's son, Kero."

"Nice to meet you all," Eriol smiled while Syaoran just raised an eyebrow at the nearly dead Yamazaki.

Sitting down, Syaoran took out his lunch. It was.... Chinese food! (Surprise, surprise!) "Wow... those look delicious, who made them?" Sakura seemed fascinated. She rarely saw homemade Chinese food. They were mostly bought in stores...

"I did," using his chopsticks, Syaoran raised a special type of fried dumpling to her mouth, and surprising enough she ate it!

Oh my gosh. Did I... just... eat it? What's wrong with me? It's like I didn't mind at all... like I've known him all my life... except... I haven't... but then, why does he look so familiar? Why does he look so much like the boy in my dreams?

Syaoran's POV

What has gotten into me? Did I just feed her? But I don't even know her! Then why does it feel like I know everything about her?

Syaoran smiled at her, "Is it good?" Sakura just blushed and nodded.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Eriol, Yamazaki, Rika and Kero were just there gaping at the two of them.

Noticing the eyes on the two of them, Syaoran changed the subject, "What were you all talking about earlier?"

"We..." Tomoyo turned an odd shade of pink and shot nervous looks at Eriol. "I was asking Tomoyo what was going in school that made everyone so excited," Sakura came to her friends rescue.

Looking up, Tomoyo smiled, "That's right. Tomoeda High is doing a school play." "Really?" Sakura squealed in delight. "I wonder what it's about."

"It's about a prince and princess meeting at a mask," Tomoyo's eyes had stars in them. "I think I'm going to try out to be costume manager... I might even try out to do the opening act, right before the play... sing a song..."

"Why don't you make it a duet?" Sakura's smile was evil. Syaoran's expression was now identical to hers, "Actually... Eriol, you play the piano don't you?"

Eriol's eyes widened, "Um... Syaoran..." "Oh... it'll be a great song if you two get to do it together!" Sakura smiled.

"Yes... of course..." Eriol shot Syaoran a look that was a mixture of confusion and happiness.

What's wrong with Eriol? He can't _possibly_ still be thinking about Kaho...

The bell rang and they hurried into class, without another word. Chiharu was again choking her beloved cousin while blushes plastered themselves on the cheeks of Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran. But oddly enough, Eriol just looked distracted.

A star-shaped piece of paper flipped it's way onto Sakura's desk.

"Do you have a cell phone? If we text message each other it'll be easier than actually passing a piece of paper around."

Sakura nodded while pretending to read a book and began silently pressing buttons on her pink cell phone. On the back of it was wings and there were stars scattered all over the body of the cell.

Sakura: Great idea!

Syaoran: I know. I _am_ a genius after all.

Sakura: So modest, aren't we?

Syaoran: You know it. I have millions of wonder traits, but the best of them all is my humility.

Sakura: LoL

Syaoran: LoL? What does that stand for? Don't tell me it stands for 'Lots of Love.' I got enough of that in China.

Sakura: Hahaha. Nope. It means laugh out loud.

Syaoran: But your not laughing out loud.

Sakura: You crack me up.

Sakura was having trouble keeping in her laughter, and her entire body shook with suppressed giggles.

"Kinomoto-san."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat, "Hai!"

"What is so funny?"

"Um... Studying about molecules is very... amusing?"

With a raised eyebrow, the teacher turned back to the board.

Sakura: That was a close one.

Syaoran: You laugh too much. Besides, molecules make you laugh? What kind of an excuse was that?

Sakura: You laugh too little. And it was an ok excuse!

Syaoran: How would you know?

Sakura: I haven't seen you laugh yet.

Syaoran: So?

Sakura: I bet you can't laugh.

Syaoran: Shut up!

Sakura: Mister Serious-Who-Has-No-Humor.

Syaoran: I do too have humor!

Sakura: Oh ya? Prove it!

Syaoran: Fine!

Sakura: Fine?

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Syaoran laughed out loud.

The teacher turned around, "What is so funny, Li-san?"

"Um... Studying about molecules make me laugh too...?"

Terada-sensei shot odd looks at the two of them, as did the rest of the class, before he shook his head and sighed. "Ok. Daidouji-san, please read page fifty-seven."

Sakura: Baka

Syaoran: Shut up.

"You want me to WHAT?!?!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted at the same time.

Tomoyo and Eriol were both grinning like the Chesire cat, "We think you two should audition for the two main roles in the play?"

"B-But," Sakura pouted. "Why?"

"Because, my dear," Eriol smiled at her. "We are trying out for the opening act, it's only fair that you try out for the play itself!"

"B-but," this time it was Syaoran. "Now go on," Tomoyo pushed him towards the auditorium. "Time to act!"

The two of them whimpered before entering the auditorium to sign up for tryouts.

Eriol and Tomoyo both smirked at each other, "Operation S&S forever... begin."

To be continued...

So... how was this chapter? I think it's pretty cool. =P

REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!

Baka – idiot

Konnichiwa – hello or good afternoon

Ano - um


	3. What is this feeling?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Sorry for the late update. I blame it on school. P

Surfacing Memories

Chapter Three

Sakura's POV

"NANI?!?!?!" Sakura moaned. Of all the positions for auditions... she just _had_ to be the last to perform for the lead female role. Her act was the one that everyone would always remember.

Unlike her, Syaoran was first, which wasn't much of an improvement. Watching eagerly, Sakura gave him a thumbs up as he stood nervously on the stage and was handed a script.

He was going to practice with the media's instructor, Mrs. Shinomaya, also the person who was in charge of the play.

"Uh..." Syaoran scratched the back of his head nervously. "Are you okay," the teacher smiled. "Don't worry. It's just a practice, don't think that much about it."

Sakura snorted. The teacher was nice enough, but there were at least a hundred students in the auditorium, all watching his every move.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran began, "The look in your eyes... even the stars in the heavens above could not compare." "Sir, who are you?" the teacher's voice was loud and firm.

"That is not important... Let's just have a good time," Sakura watched in wonder and Syaoran really got into it. "It's been a while since I last saw you..." Turning his head away from the teacher he looked away, as if gazing off into the distance, "I'm glad I'm able to see you again."

Wow... Syaoran... You have such talent.

"Yes..." the teacher had looked at him in surprise. His tone of voice... his actions... seemed so real, "I mean, sir? It really _is_ important to me... who are you?"

Turning towards Sakura he smiled at her, "Hush... silence... let's just... enjoy these few moments together... if you will allow me to."

Syaoran... are you speaking to _me_? Do you know me? A light pink stained Sakura's cheeks as she stared up at him in awe.

"BRAVO!!!!" the teacher stood up and clapped her hands, startling all the students. "I haven't seen such wonderful, refined acting in years! My dear, why were you ever shy?"

Choosing to ignore the question Syaoran merely bowed at her and hopped off the stage. He ran over to Sakura and grinned sheepishly at her, "How'd I do?"

"H-H-HOW DID YOU DO?!" Sakura screamed pointing at him. "What? Are you secretly a professional actor or something? That was amazing!!!"

"Hehehe. Actually... I've never acted before in my life... I think it's because for some reason... those words described exactly how I've been feeling lately. They're about-"

His words were cut off when the teacher hollered, "Kinomoto Sakura!" "Hai!" Sakura looked up in surprise. It couldn't possibly be her turn already. She was last in line for her part!

"Kinomoto-san! If you do not want to try then you should just leave!" the teacher seemed exasperated and a quick scan around the room told her why. After Syaoran's performance, all the guys had just automatically given up, not wanting to waste their time.

As for the girls, apparently they had all just been so awful that Shinomaya-sensei had thrown them off the stage within a few seconds. There was one girl standing and smiling next to the media arts teacher though. She obviously had passed the teacher's requirements.

Sakura gulped and hopped up onto the stage, but she cringed when she heard the girl whisper to Shinomaya-sensei about how crude it was for a lady to jump onto a stage, 'Not an actress' posture at all!'

Quietly taking the script from the teacher's hand Sakura looked at Syaoran for support and he nodded encouragingly at her.

"I found it! I found you!" Sakura began shakily, but quickly calmed herself down and forced her voice to be steady. Glancing at the teacher she bit her lip and began again. She shut her eyes and drew a deep emotion inside of her.

Her eyes opened.

"I found it!" Sakura brought her hand to her heart. "I found you!" The teacher looked startled. The girl obviously had some talent.

Looking up from her glasses the teacher composed herself, "Me? Do you know me? You know me!"

"Yes! Oh, yes!" Sakura was lost in her own world. "You have no idea how much of me h as been lost... why didn't you ever tell me who you were? I've-I've."

Syaoran... I found you... Found you?

Sakura's eyes found Syaoran's, "I've always been missing a part of me. I wasn't ever sure what but... it's you! It really is you! Do you know how long I searched for you?"

Where? How? There's this feeling inside of me. Where is it coming from?

It took all of Sakura's willpower to knock herself out of her trance and to direct her vision at the teacher.

"How in the world are two performers like you two in this school?" her voice was filled with amazement. "You two have the part. Don't even bother looking at the bulletin to check. You two made it."

Sakura's were wide in shock, but Syaoran merely smiled up at her, "I guess we got the part then."

Syaoran...

Though his words made sense his eyes looked lidded, as if he was remembering something. Quickly grasping at the aching feeling in her chest, Sakura shut her eyes, trying to find something... something... she saw a flash of pink and green, but after that her eyes opened again.

It was just a crowd of students and... Syaoran who was making his way over to help her off the stage.

"Sakura, daijoubu?" his voice sounded concerned, but the instant his hand touched her forehead to feel for fever he sharply jerked back as if burned.

He looked surprised, startled, and confused, but he willingly put his hand back on her head and looked at her in relief, "Hm... no fever.."

What was that look in his eye? Why did it hurt to touch me? Why... does his hand feel so familiar?

Sakura shook off all these thoughts and took him by the hand, leading him out of the auditorium.

Upon exiting, she began to search around for Tomoyo and Eriol, but Syaoran seemed lost in thought.

"Oi, Sakura!" her emerald eyes turned in shock as Syaoran pulled on her arm, causing her to twirl around and land pressed up against him, face just inches from his own.

He bent his head down, examining her eyes, as if searching for something, "Sakura why... why do you..."

Why... why do I what Syaoran? Syaoran?

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Tomoyo's gleeful voice could be heard echoing down the hall. Syaoran let go of her quickly, "Ah... gomen... It was just... yah."

He paced away quickly, leaving Sakura behind, bewildered.

"Sakura! How did you do? And... what's wrong with Li-kun?" Tomoyo and Eriol were there, Eriol still looked a little uncomfortable with being around the amethyst-eyed girl.

Sakura her heart squeeze as she looked at his retreating figure, "We made it... I don't know what's wrong with Syaoran..."

"You made it? Yatta!" Tomoyo squealed but stopped as abruptly as she began. Both her and Eriol exchanged glances, "Syaoran? Are... you and first name terms now?"

Sakura looked at her best friend in surprise. She hadn't even thought of that.

I didn't even notice... it was just so natural... Syaoran...

Sakura smiled she liked the way his name sounded. It just flowed naturally out of her lips, "Syaoran..."

To be continued...

MUAHAHAHA I'll just leave you there to die.

Daijoubu – everything alright

Gomen - sorry


	4. Like Lightening

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!! If you could ever find it in your hearts to forgive me I'd feel much obliged.

I blame it on my crazy English teacher with crazy homework, but other than that I DO have like four other stories to update. I was concentrating on this one because it's almost over.

So I think I'll make this chapter longer than normal to make up for it... ya!

Surfacing Memories

Chapter Four

Syaoran's POV

A pair of amber eyes stared at the ceiling above them. It wasn't that dark, event though it was twelve at night. The window was open and moonlight was gliding in.

The moon...

"ACK!" Syaoran sat up in bed shaking his head furiously. "Why... why when I see the moon I'm reminded of silver wings and when I see the sun and golden lion? I'm not too sure normal people have these types of reactions to the sun and the moon."

Put his head in his hands he mumbled to himself, "And I'm pretty sure normal people don't talk to themselves out loud either.

"But..."

He got up and opened the door to his room. Quickly grabbing a jacket he left his apartment and walked to a nearby park... penguin park, was it?

(Syaoran sleeps in green sweat pants so yah.)

Sitting down on the swings he felt the cool breeze sift through his hair.

Why...

_Syaoran!!!_

He clutched his head and bit his lip until it bled to keep from screaming.

Why, when that voice is so pleasant... it hurts me so much? Why do I keep hearing that voice anyway?

An image of him feeling Sakura's forehead earlier that day flashed in his mind. Him, drawing back in a sharp pain as Sakura's worried face reminded him so much of someone... he didn't know... or at least couldn't recall.

Why did I feel a spark when I touched her? A... a pink glow... a... a. I give up... it's beyond description. But it was like magic or something. The rest of the day I felt strangely energized.

Hm... just Sakura, huh? You don't suppose you like her, now do you? Li Syaoran?

"Ah! Just go away!" Syaoran shut his eyes, wishing his other 'voice' ferociously out of his brain.

A footstep could be heard and Syaoran turned around. It was Sakura, backed against a tree looking for a way out.

Part of him told him to just stay there and let her leave, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him. He felt himself walk over to her and hold her hand gently. His eyes softening and looking her scared and petrified face over.

I should... take her into the light at least.

The shadows of the trees were looming. He was surprised that she wasn't afraid. Wouldn't it remind her of ghosts?

Ghosts?

Syaoran nearly hit himself on the head. Why did he seem to know everything about her? Well, at least he thought he did? How she was scared of ghosts, was great at gymnastics, and failed horribly in math.

Pushing his thoughts away, he led her out into the lamplight, and stood there, unsure of what to do.

Sakura's POV

Why... did he come? I was so sure he didn't see me! I was in the shadows...

Sakura shut her eyes and thought of what possibly could have told him she was there.

The dreams had been invading her mind again. The ones where Syaoran and her were in them. She had been walking down the street when she saw him on the swings. He looked like he was in deep thought... lost somewhere she couldn't reach him.

Thinking harder, Sakura tried to think of what had happened after that. His presence was intoxicating... it was making it hard for her to think.

I had felt lonely... so lonely... so I hid from him, watching him in the shadows of the trees. I didn't make any sound...

I... I felt like crying... I still feel like crying. Why is there a hole in my heart? I was so lonely. So lonely when he looked like that. I did something wrong at the auditions... that's why he left.

He doesn't like me anyway... we barely know each other. I feel so great just being next to him, but he must feel annoyed. I'm stalking him... that's probably what he's thinking. Why would he care if confusion, pain, and sadness is swimming around in my head and heart?

And... he said... he said...

Sakura turned her head away from him, almost tearfully as she felt his eyes watching her.

He said "Go away... Just go away"

Those few word had shot an arrow through her heart.

Trying to smack herself for feeling this way about a near stranger, Sakura forced herself to remember some more.

She had been hiding in the shadows. He said those words and then turned to look at me... Why was I so paralyzed? I couldn't move from that spot. I was going to collapse... my body was only supported by the tree.

I needed to run far... far away. But why, when he held my hand... had he been able to pull me into the light so easily? Too easily... it's not fair.

Sensing his questioning eyes she didn't dare look at him as she spoke, "I'm sorry... I didn't know I was bothering you. I'll go away now."

Moving to pull her hand from his and walk away, she was astonished when his grip on her small white hand tightened.

She looked at his face. Big mistake.

He looked confused but wanting. Like he found something he shouldn't have.

Tears leaked out of her eyes silently and she put her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't know why..." she cried. "But whenever I see you... it's like I know you. Like I've been searching for you... missing part... me... you... I'm so sorry. I'm not making any sense."

"You're right."

Sakura stiffened. Rejection.

"You don't make any sense at all."

Pain shot through her body and she nearly collapsed, but two strong arms held her up in a tight embrace.

"But I feel the same way."

Watery emerald eyes looked up and searched amber ones. "H-honto?"

"Really."

Sakura cried into his jacket.

--

"Syaoran..." Sakura woke up in bed and looked around, frowning slightly as a certain brown-headed boy wasn't there.

Oh. That's right.

He had walked her home, smiling. But Sakura had pouted all the way, she had really been hoping that he'd ask her to be his girlfriend or something, but no. He just walked her home and hugged her goodnight.

Sakura pouted.

Not even a kiss.

Even with such disappointment, she quickly got dressed, thinking about how she would see him at school.

Running a comb through her silky, auburn hair, she danced down the stairs and, to the shock of her brother and father when the came down the stairs, began cooking pancakes.

"S-S-S-S-Sa-Sak-Sak-Sakura?!?!" Touya sputtered, pointing at his smiling sister. "Honey, what's wrong, are you feeling all right?" Fujitaka's voice was filled with concern as he put a hand to her head. "Hm... you don't have a temperature."

Sakura smiled cheerfully at them and offered them seats at the table, "Come on! I made pancakes!"

"Sakura, is something bothering you, dear?" Fujitaka took the seat but was staring at his daughter. "It's a bit unusual for you to... be up this early... let alone cook breakfast."

"You don't like pancakes?"

"That's not it..."

"Sakura," Touya began munching on his food as he realized his beloved little sister was just fine. "It's just weird that a little kaijuu would have the ability to wake up on time, not to mention have the courtesy to cook breakfast."

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

Her father smiled, relieved that things were normal as he watched with a smile his daughter stomping on her brother's foot.

--

"Sakura-chan!!!" a genki voice could be heard, reverberating throughout the hall. "Where is my best friend slash actress?!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura sweatdropped and waved her hand in front of her, trying to calm her friend down. "I'm not really an actress... it's just a school play..."

"DATTE!!!!!!" the amethyst-eyed girl continued babbling about how Sakura really _was_ talented and how everyone in the school should know.

Her rambling stopped abruptly though and her 'perfect young lady' disposition returned as she smiled politely at a blue-haired boy wearing glasses.

"Eriol-kun! Good morning!" her 'heiress of Daidouji assets' mode kicking in, making her a perfectly charming and well-mannered girl. The boy, too, seemed to be extremely polite and gentlemanly that morning, "Tomoyo-san! You said it before I had a chance to, good morning."

"Since when were _they_ on first name basis?" a warm breath tickled her ear and Sakura struggled not to scream in surprise. Turning around, she blushed, "Well... we're on first name basis too, aren't we Syaoran?"

His grin made her melt, though somehow her bones kept everything intact, "But we _are_ working together on a play... we should be friendly!"

"And _we_ are working on an opening act together," Eriol butted in, his ever-present smile glued to his face.

If he wasn't smiling... I think I'd be scared.

"You got me there, Eriol," Syaoran laughed.

--

"I'm Eiji, nice to meet you, want to be friends?" Syaoran smiled at a surprised Sakura. "Yah! We should!" she grinned. "My name is Misaki by the way. Can you help me up?"

Syaoran paused for a little while, that was when his 'Eiji' character was supposed to pull the little girl up onto the Sakura tree.

"Thanks... the festival is supposed to be fun... but it's been pretty boring... but now I found you and we can be friends and play together now!"

Sakura smiled at him happily. "Misaki!!!"

"Uh oh. That's my mommy, I have to go now," Sakura paused as her character supposedly slid of the tree in a hurry and twisted her ankle. "O-Owwie..."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "It hurts..." "Are you okay?" Syaoran's 'Eiji' also slid off the tree, landing softly next to where Misaki was.

Syaoran frowned and brushed away a few of Misaki's tears but they wouldn't stop. "Um.... Here then."

He held up an imaginary Sakura blossom in a supposedly silver box.

Sakura stared at the 'box' and then began drying her tears, "Is... is it for me?"

"Uh huh. But don't lose it. It was my mommy's... before she died."

"Oh... I'm sorry... I'll take good care of it... bye bye!" Sakura began running to her 'mommy.'

"Wait! Want to meet under this tree tomorrow?" he called out. "I'll wait for you! Be here after breakfast!"

"Ok!" Sakura waved and smiled before running over to the teacher.

Scratching her head slightly she smiled, "Ano... sensei... is this really okay? I mean... we're supposed to be five, right? Syaoran and me don't really look five..."

"You're acting was great by the way. About size and age... don't worry about that," Shinomaya-sensei smiled. "I'll take care of it."

"Er... Okay then. We'll be going now!" Sakura ran over and grabbed Syaoran's hand, but he pulled away abruptly.

Pacing out of the auditorium, he left a confused and hurt Sakura standing there. Running, she caught up with him and grabbed his hand, "Syaoran what's wrong- AH"

Lightening nearly struck her, but Syaoran grabbed her and pulled her out of harm's way.

"How did you do that?" Sakura stared at him before fainting.

To be continued...

MUAHAHAHAHA. Cliffy! Now another explanation for my late update. This is going to sound really stupid, but I had finished this chapter and I swear I updated my story, but I apparently didn't so... yah... EHEHEHEHE

Sensei – teacher

Datte – but

Genki – cheerful/happy-go-lucky

Kaijuu – Monster

Honto - really


	5. Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: CCS **is** mine!!!! Well... in my dreams it is anyway... oh well, Surfacing Memories is mine!

Hehehe. Late update, please don't kill me. P

Surfacing Memories

Chapter Five

Sakura's POV

"Sakura! Sakura!"

... who is it?

"Sakura!"

... Syaoran?

"Syaoran..."

"Sakura! Are you awake? H-Hold on!

I... Where am I...?

Slowly and painfully, a pair of emerald eyes forced themselves open before immediately shutting, unable to adjust to the bright light.

"ah."

Wincing, Sakura lifted a hand to cover her eyes before reopening them once more. Taking great care not to move too quickly, she lifted one of her fingers just a little as to let only a fragment of light slip into her vision.

She resisted the urge to let her heavy eyelids fall back down into restful slumber, Sakura pushed herself, lifting another fingers.

"Ah!"

Her eyes snapped shut in pain.

What's wrong with me? What's wrong with my eyes?

"Sakura! What's wrong!"

Heavy footsteps padded over to her.

"Syaoran...?"

She lifted her hands in search of his face.

"..... Sakura...."

Guiding her hands in his, Syaoran brought it to his face.

"What's wrong? Open your eyes."

A thin trickle of water fell from the corner of her eyes, "I-I can't."

Sakura could feel the worry in his voice, "What? Sakura what do you..."

"The light."

She felt him shift up away from her, releasing her hands from his, but Sakura immediately tried grabbing at him... only to meet the cold, empty air.

"Syaoran!"

He was next to her again, quietly soothing her, "Sh... I'll be right back."

After her hesitant nod, Sakura could sense that he had once again left.

"Sakura... try opening your eyes now."

Willing her eyes at first, then forcing them open, Sakura let her emerald orbs peek out at the world in small slits.

"Ah..."

Eyes fully open to the world now, Sakura looked around frantically, "What? I-I can't see...! Where are you, Syaoran?!"

"It's ok. I just turned off all the lights. I'm going to turn on a small lamp in the corner now... ok?"

Sakura shook her head furiously, hands grappling in the air while a few more tears slid down her cheeks, "Syaoran, where are you?!"

"Right here," his face was warm as he led her hand to his cheek. "Don't worry. Calm down."

After taking in a few deep breaths, Sakura nodded once more, wondering how Syaoran could see her in the darkness, "Ok... go turn on the lamp..."

Instantly regretting her words as his presence once again left her, Sakura let out a small whimper.

Syaoran...

Click.

A small... a small, hazy, glowing orb appeared in the corner of her vision and she turned towards it but could not make out anything else...

... the light hurt her eyes.

"Can you see the lamp? Does it hurt?"

"I-I can't see clearly... it hurts... AH!"

Pressing her fingers to her face once again, Sakura begged Syaoran to turn the light off, "D-Don't bring it nearer! T-Turn it off! Please!"

"Sakura!"

The circle of yellow was gone and Syaoran was next to her now.

"Sakura... can you see my hand?"

"Your hand? How can I see your hand? Aren't all the lights off?"

"Sakura... I'm going to call a doctor..."

"Wait!"

Her arms flailed at the area he had been kneeling at only moments ago, "What's going on? Syaoran? Tell me! Why can't I see? How can you see?"

She felt him press his lips to her hands, "Do you want to know?"

"... yes..."

He sighed before whispering, "Don't be scared ok? You're going to be alright."

"Just tell me."

"Sakura... the 'lamp' I just turned on... was it far away from you?"

"It... must have been at the end of the room... Syaoran, where am I?"

"... in my living room."

Sakura gazed at where his voice was coming from, "Is it night already? Is that why there is no light? Did you draw all the curtains up?"

"Sakura... the lamp was actually a flashlight..."

"That's nice, Syaoran? What's your point?"

"... It was my most powerful flashlight and... and I was shining it right at your eyes..."

"... Syaoran..."

She could feel his warm embrace around her, "Sakura... don't be scared."

"Are all the lights off?"

"... no... there's still one on... it's right next to you..."

Her hysterics were cut off by his hands gently covering her mouth, "Shh... Sakura don't panic. It'll be ok. I'm going to call a doctor... alright?"

Sakura swallowed hard, then nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran's POV

Quietly drawing the doctor out of the room, Syaoran forced his voice to be as calm as he could manage, "How is she?"

When he received no response from the elderly man, Syaoran nearly screamed.

"How is she?"

"You said she was nearly hit by lightening?" the doctor had on bifocals and his gray eyebrows were knotted together in what appeared to be some deep thought.

What...

"Yes."

What does... What does that have to do with anything?

A firm hand was placed on his shoulder as Takanaka-sensei looked at him solemnly, "I believe her... condition was caused because she was staring at the lightening far to closely. It most likely flashed before her eyes... causing her state of blindness and her body's rebellion to light."

"What does that mean? Will... will she be like this... forever?" Syaoran was panicking.

It's my entire fault. If I hadn't ignored her... if I hadn't met her at all... If... If... Sakura... If I... If...

"Calm down!" his thoughts were interrupted by the doctor as his amber eyes were met with concerned brown ones. "There is a chance that she may recover."

Syaoran's head snapped up in hope, "How...?"

"There really is nothing we can do..."

His shoulders slowly began to slump down.

"But... there is a possibility that her eye's state will only be temporary."

Nodding slowly, Syaoran took in a deep breath before meeting the old man eye to eye, "What do I have to do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Syaoran silently slipped back into the room Sakura was in. In truth, it wasn't all that dark, but he let Sakura think it was only lit by a few candles.

"Sakura."

Her head turned in his direction and a small smile appeared on her face, "Syaoran! Where have you been? What did the doctor say?"

"Well..." Syaoran gathered his courage. "See... there is a chance that you will recover."

"... I see... so that means I'll get better soon?"

He walked over to her and sat down on the sofa she was sitting at, "No... There is only a 50 chance that you will _fully_ recover but..."

"Tell me... Syaoran... tell me."

"There is a 50 chance that you'll be blind... forever..."

Syaoran was gazing at her desperately, trying to think of words of comfort, "B-But you know! This doctor may be wrong, I'll call someone else and-"

"How long."

Slightly surprised that he had been cut off Syaoran could only answer, "What?"

Sakura's head turned towards his once again and there was a determined expression on her face, "How long until I know whether I'll be one or the other?"

"... one week..."

To be continued...

I am SO evil that I'm just going to leave you here. - See? I'm smart like this. If you don't review I won't fix Sakura's dilemma! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

sensei – suffix referring to teacher or in this case, a suffix describing "doctor."


	6. Archeaology

Disclaimer: Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope

I'm UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehe. I didn't get enough reviews last time... so Sakura will remain blind in this chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Actually this is just a transitional chapter so yah.

EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Surfacing Memories

Chapter Six

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to..."

"Yes."

Syaoran sighed and took her hand, "Let's go then."

They stepped into the hall, Sakura's body remembering the shape of the room and where people normally stood, and Syaoran led her the exact distance to her locker.

"24-2-0"

Swiftly turning the dial on the amber eyes flickered toward the auburn-haired girl next to him. The sunglasses she wore were stylish and cute, yet their dark lenses covered her sparkling emerald eyes. Even so... it was needed...

Sudden movement from Sakura caused Syaoran to turn the lock too far, "Did you get it?" "Uh just about..."

The small, metal door swung open and he grabbed her books and placed them into her backpack. Fastening it on his shoulder, Syaoran made sure that the locker was locked before taking Sakura's hand once again and leading them to class.

"Don't we need to go get your books too?" she seemed to realize that the direction they were walking in was the classroom's, not his locker.

A small smile appeared on his face. Even with her new disability, Sakura was still Sakura. Kind, caring, and concerned.

"No. I told the principal about your... condition. No one else knows, but the teachers have been told to let us sit together-!!!!!!!"

He caught her with one arm. She had tripped over her own feet.

Syaoran sweatdropped. She was still clumsy too.

Gasping slightly, Sakura stood back up and giggled, "Hehe... Sorry. Guess I'm a little clumsy because of my... well I'm clumsy anyway."

"Don't worry about it," Syaoran took her hand once again, and helped sit her on the chair, leaning over her to make it look like he was whispering in her ear.

The bell rang and he grabbed his desk and put it next to hers.

"You really didn't need to get the teachers to let you sit by me, you sit behind me after all," there was a hint of shy amusement in her voice. Syaoran was so overprotective.

He grinned at her, yet his happy smile fell when he realized that she couldn't see his happiness, "Well, we wouldn't want your brother attempting to murder me once again, would we?"

"Actually..." she stopped when he poked her in the ribs playfully, still not smiling. "Why are you sad? I could feel your smile earlier... Touya won't hurt you. He was just worried..."

A sharp look from the teacher shut Syaoran's whispers up, yet he nearly forgot to tell Sakura. Placing a hand on her arm he whispered, "Shh..."

Quickly nodding, Sakura looked down at her textbook. His hearted squeezed when he noticed that her eyes were unfocused as she stared at the blank page. She couldn't see anything... Sakura could only guess where the book was.

"Kinomoto-san please read from line seven to eight!"

"E-eh? Hai!" Sakura's eyes seemed to search the entire desk, though they could not see anything and she bit her lip nervously.

"_The war was first caused when the people rebelled and Kyoto lost it's power..._"

With a breath of relief, Sakura began reciting the small whispers coming from Syaoran's mouth. She paused at odd places and seemed to fumble over her words, but no one appeared to suspect anything and for that, Syaoran was grateful.

"Sakura!!! Syaoran!!!!!!!" an extremely genki Tomoyo ran over to the two of them, trailing a blushing Eriol behind her.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes in concern when he saw his sapphire-eyed friend pull his arm from a slightly hurt Tomoyo's hand.

Amethyst eyes downcast for a little, Tomoyo willed herself to look up and smile at her companions, "You two have been sticking together like glue all day! What's going on? Is it ok if I steal Sakura away from you for a little while?"

"A-ah that!"

"Sure."

He stopped protesting and stared at Sakura who was currently looking in the direction of Tomoyo's voice.

Her hand was still in his and so she turned in what she felt was his direction, "Of course! Why not, right Syaoran? I'll be right back..."

Sakura....

"So.... What's going on?"

Sakura faced the direction of Tomoyo's voice, "What do you mean? Nothing's new really... is something wrong Tomoyo-chan?"

"You... wouldn't lie to me, would you? Sakura-chan..." Sakura's eyebrows creased as she heard the hesitancy in Tomoyo's voice. And a pang of guilt shot at her heart when she realized that she _was_ in a sense lying to Tomoyo.

A small smile graced her lips as she walked in what she guessed was Tomoyo's direction. Holding her hand out Sakura spoke, "Of course not. Why do you think I called you out?"

"Called me out? Is that why Syaoran was so... worried about you when you were leaving," Tomoyo took her friend's hands, noting that her actions caused Sakura to be off balance for a little before regaining composure. It was suspicious. Syaoran had been with Sakura all day long.

"Tomoyo...." Emerald eyes searched in the darkness helplessly, but her head faced Tomoyo. "Take a deep breath."

"Just tell me."

A knot formed in her stomach and her voice caught in her throat, "I- Ah... A-Ah. I... Ah..." A reassuring squeeze of her hand let another small smile appear on her face, "I-I'm blind..."

"This is a bad time for jokes Sakura," Tomoyo was slightly hurt that Sakura was having such a hard time telling her what was wrong. She pulled out of Sakura's grip and took a few steps backwards before looking again at the auburn-haired girl.

"If you don't want to tell me then-"

"No!"

Tomoyo stared at her best friend who was currently feeling the air with her arms flailing about her wildly, "Tomoyo! Help!"

Sakura had lost balance and was sent flying to the ground. The impact caused her entire body to jar.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura!" her friend was by her side in an instant. "I'm so sorry... you... you really are...."

"Blind?" Sakura managed to put an exhausted grin on her face as Tomoyo pulled her up.

"Is it always going to be like this? What happened?"

Standing up and facing a direction opposite to companion's Sakura did her best to keep the slight bitterness from her voice, "O-Of course not! Definitely... I'll be fine... soon..."

"Sakura..." Tomoyo took a step towards her. "Why are you-"

"Sakura!!!"

She turned in the direction of the voice, a new smile planted on her face. "Syaoran!"

It was Syaoran, dragging an extremely reluctant Eriol behind. As the amber-eyed boy rushed over to the sightless girl, Eriol stared at the two of them almost wistfully.

"Are you okay? This was a bad idea. We should send you home..."

"No!" Sakura shouted, startling them all. "I-I'll be fine! Let's go... to practice for the play? What time is it?"

Eriol checked his watch, "Yes... you two should probably start going... us too..." He trailed off slowly, that was until he noticed everyone staring at him. Eyes closed. A grin was plastered across his face. His barrier was up, "Of course! Tomoyo-san and I will go practice as well... actually as soon as you all tell me what is going on."

"It's a long story..." Tomoyo began quietly. "Can I tell him, Sakura?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you for taking such good care of Sakura," Fujitaka smiled kindly at the boy in front of him. In one hand, the man held his precious daughter while with the other, he was desperately holding a fuming Touya back.

Syaoran bowed quickly before casting another glance at Sakura and leaving, "It was no problem."

"Ah, Li-kun!" Sakura's father called out as Syaoran walked away slowly. "Are you interested in archaeology?"

"Um... yes!" he was surprised to say the least. When he looked both Sakura and Touya were already inside.

His eyes still kind, Fujitaka offered, "Would you like to come over some time? I'm sure you will find some of the things I have laying around the house quite interesting."

"A-ah... arigatou!" Syaoran was dumbfounded but found the will to bow before taking his leave.

Come over to Sakura's house... see some archeological findings.... And see Sakura.... Not bad....

To be continued...

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yet another chapter is done so... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

arigatou – thank you


End file.
